Damon Alexis-Rochefort
, Jonathan Harvey and Antony Cotton.]] Damon Rochefort was born in Cardiff on 22nd February, 1965. His first job was as a music writer for Smash Hits and The Sun 's Bizarre column. He then became a songwriter, record producer with his international No.1 hit I Wanna Give You Devotion by Nomad, then a chat show host with his live BBC show Damon Rochefort Tonight. Turning to television writing, he has written for Birds of a Feather, Boyz R Us and Britannia High as well as contributing 178 episodes of Coronation Street since 2004 including one co-credited with Mark Wadlow and another with John Kerr. Episodes written by Damon Rochefort 2000s 2004 (1 episode) *Episode 5878 (29th October 2004) 2005 (10 episodes) *Episode 5938 (12th January 2005) *Episode 5944 (21st January 2005) *Episode 5986 (21st March 2005) *Episode 6014 (27th April 2005) *Episode 6047 (12th June 2005) *Episode 6080 (27th July 2005) *Episode 6087 (7th August 2005) *Episode 6127 (28th September 2005) *Episode 6134 (9th October 2005) *Episode 6179 (7th December 2005) 2006 (16 episodes) *Episode 6200 (6th January 2006) *Episode 6212 (23rd January 2006) *Episode 6240 (3rd March 2006) *Episode 6254 (22nd March 2006) *Episode 6289 (12th May 2006) *Episode 6303 (29th May 2006) *Episode 6326 (30th June 2006) (Co-written with Mark Wadlow) *Episode 6334 (12th July 2006) *Episode 6356 (13th August 2006) *Episode 6357 (14th August 2006) *Episode 6364 (23rd August 2006) *Episode 6389 (27th September 2006) *Episode 6401 (15th October 2006) *Episode 6421 (10th November 2006) *Episode 6442 (6th December 2006) *Episode 6456 (27th December 2006) 2007 (14 episodes) *Episode 6478 (26th January 2007) *Episode 6497 (21st February 2007) *Episode 6507 (7th March 2007) *Episode 6547 (2nd May 2007) *Episode 6563 (27th May 2007) *Episode 6573 (10th June 2007) *Episode 6592 (6th July 2007) *Episode 6601 (18th July 2007) *Episode 6618 (12th August 2007) *Episode 6630 (27th August 2007) *Episode 6656 (3rd October 2007) *Episode 6681 (7th November 2007) *Episode 6707 (14th December 2007) *Episode 6721 (31st December 2007) 2008 (13 episodes) *Episode 6746 (4th February 2008) *Episode 6758 (22nd February 2008) *Episode 6781 (24th March 2008) *Episode 6804 (25th April 2008) *Episode 6839 (15th June 2008) *Episode 6861 (16th July 2008) *Episode 6879 (11th August 2008) *Episode 6898 (5th September 2008) *Episode 6913 (26th September 2008) *Episode 6925 (13th October 2008) *Episode 6939 (3rd November 2008) *Episode 6959 (3rd December 2008) *Episode 6980 (31st December 2008) 2009 (17 episodes) *Episode 6987 (9th January 2009) *Episode 7011 (13th February 2009) *Episode 7018 (23rd February 2009) *Episode 7042 (27th March 2009) *Episode 7053 (13th April 2009) *Episode 7074 (11th May 2009) *Episode 7080 (20th May 2009) *Episode 7100 (17th June 2009) *Episode 7108 (29th June 2009) *Episode 7139 (10th August 2009) *Episode 7151 (31st August 2009) *Episode 7152 (31st August 2009) *Episode 7169 (24th September 2009) *Episode 7185 (16th October 2009) *Episode 7202 (6th November 2009) *Episode 7229 (14th December 2009) *Episode 7230 (14th December 2009) 2010s 2010 (18 episodes) *Episode 7244 (4th January 2010) *Episode 7274 (15th February 2010) *Episode 7296 (18th March 2010) *Episode 7312 (8th April 2010) *Episode 7320 (19th April 2010) *Episode 7336 (10th May 2010) *Episode 7348 (27th May 2010) *Episode 7362 (14th June 2010) *Episode 7378 (14th July 2010) *Episode 7388 (26th July 2010) *Episode 7410 (26th August 2010) *Episode 7426 (17th September 2010) *Episode 7450 (21st October 2010) *Episode 7454 (25th October 2010) *Episode 7478 (29th November 2010) *Episode 7490 (13th December 2010) *Episode 7491 (13th December 2010) *Episode 7503 (31st December 2010) 2011 (14 episodes) *Episode 7522 (27th January 2011) *Episode 7542 (24th February 2011) *Episode 7572 (7th April 2011) *Episode 7580 (18th April 2011) *Episode 7600 (13th May 2011) *Episode 7625 (16th June 2011) *Episode 7652 (22nd July 2011) *Episode 7658 (1st August 2011) *Episode 7682 (2nd September 2011) *Episode 7705 (3rd October 2011) *Episode 7715 (17th October 2011) *Episode 7730 (4th November 2011) *Episode 7741 (21st November 2011) *Episode 7766 (26th December 2011) (Co-written with John Kerr) 2012 (13 episodes) *Episode 7780 (16th January 2012) *Episode 7797 (9th February 2012) *Episode 7812 (1st March 2012) *Episode 7831 (26th March 2012) *Episode 7847 (19th April 2012) *Episode 7875 (25th May 2012) *Episode 7879 (1st June 2012) *Episode 7892 (27th June 2012) *Episode 7918 (26th July 2012) *Episode 7930 (10th August 2012) *Episode 7963 (26th September 2012) *Episode 7991 (7th November 2012) *Episode 8011 (7th December 2012) 2013 (17 episodes) *Episode 8031 (2nd January 2013) *Episode 8061 (13th February 2013) *Episode 8072 (1st March 2013) *Episode 8094 (1st April 2013) *Episode 8101 (10th April 2013) *Episode 8117 (3rd May 2013) *Episode 8132 (24th May 2013) *Episode 8157 (28th June 2013) *Episode 8169 (15th July 2013) *Episode 8170 (15th July 2013) *Episode 8181 (31st July 2013) *Episode 8197 (23rd August 2013) *Episode 8219 (23rd September 2013) *Episode 8241 (23rd October 2013) *Episode 8250 (4th November 2013) *Episode 8259 (18th November 2013) *Episode 8260 (18th November 2013) *Episode 8282 (20th December 2013) 2014 (14 episodes) *Episode 8297 (10th January 2014) *Episode 8325 (17th February 2014) *Episode 8346 (19th March 2014) *Episode 8355 (31st March 2014) *Episode 8376 (30th April 2014) *Episode 8401 (4th June 2014) *Episode 8431 (21st July 2014) *Episode 8448 (15th August 2014) *Episode 8449 (15th August 2014) *Episode 8468 (12th September 2014) *Episode 8497 (24th October 2014) *Episode 8513 (14th November 2014) *Episode 8522 (28th November 2014) *Episode 8523 (28th November 2014) 2015 (20 episodes) *Episode 8545 (2nd January 2015) *Episode 8564 (28th January 2015) *Episode 8577 (16th February 2015) *Episode 8591 (6th March 2015) *Episode 8605 (29th March 2015) *Episode 8624 (24th April 2015) *Episode 8629 (1st May 2015) *Episode 8654 (5th June 2015) *Episode 8666 (22nd June 2015) *Episode 8682 (13th July 2015) *Episode 8683 (13th July 2015) *Episode 8704 (10th August 2015) *Episode 8705 (10th August 2015) *Episode 8729 (9th September 2015) *Episode 8738 (21st September 2015) *Episode 8739 (21st September 2015) *Episode 8750 (14th October 2015) *Episode 8773 (16th November 2015) *Episode 8774 (16th November 2015) *Episode 8785 (2nd December 2015) 2016 (11 episodes) *Episode 8807 (1st January 2016) *Episode 8808 (1st January 2016) *Episode 8827 (29th January 2016) *Episode 8830 (1st February 2016) *Episode 8851 (2nd March 2016) *Episode 8884 (18th April 2016) *Episode 8885 (18th April 2016) *Episode 8904 (16th May 2016) *Episode 8905 (16th May 2016) *Episode 8916 (30th May 2016) *Episode 8933 (29th June 2016) Other Coronation Street related works *Text Santa 2012: A Christmas Corrie - (co-written with Simon Crowther, Susan Oudot and Julie Jones). Rochefort, Damon